Photograph
by KoutaDragara
Summary: Ozzy reminisces on the life he had to leave behind. I'm sorry it sucks terribly, but I had to do it. One-shot; OzzyXLeah; There is an OC, but he is only mentioned.


OK, I know I should be working on Extermination, but... that story sucks balls now that I look back on it. I hope no one was really looking forward to seeing the story finished. :/ I mean, if there's a HUGE calling for continuation, I might. But I doubt it. Sorry.

Anyway, onto _this_ fanfiction!

This poor excuse for a fanfiction was thrown together due to the severe (and I mean _severe_) lack of OzzyxLeah fanfiction here (practically _every_ story is about Thrax, Ozzy, an OC, or some combination of the three, no offense to anyone who has written a story with that character formula), even though Leah isn't directly involved. There is an extension (much happier, might I add) to this in my head, but... I don't know if I'll write it. I'm gaining less and less confidence in my stories as I write. LOL

WARNING: The following story contains cheese and a little bit of an OC, although like Leah, he is only mentioned.

Osmosis Jones, Characters (except OC) (C) Warner Bros.

OC (C) Me

* * *

><p>The apartment was dark and silent. The lone cell presently occupying the abode made not a sound. He sat on the edge of his bed, lost in thought and with a photograph in his hand, one of the only things remaining from his previous life.<p>

The photograph had a pronounced crease through the middle from prolonged folding and the top left was marked by a miniscule rip. It was protected by a simple frame that only accentuated the precious simplicity of the scene in the photograph: the very first family photo of a mother, a father, and their tiny infant.

He softly brushed a finger against the glass as if to push the hair out of the woman's lovely, round face. He lingered for a moment, and it seemed to him that taking his finger off the glass would cause her to image to disappear forever. He missed her so much. From the moment he had first laid eyes on her he had tried to become a part of her life, and after only a few short years of being with her he had been violently torn away to a new city and a new life.

As his eyes scanned the picture once again, he found his eyes drawn to the baby. He couldn't help but smile a little when he saw his son's rather entranced expression; although he knew it was actually because of the photographer's stuffed paramecium, he felt as if it were aimed at him as he examined the photograph. He remembered the happiness and pride he had felt the first time he held his child, but then he was struck by all he would miss in his son's life; he would never get to hear him talk or see him walk or watch him grow. He would never get to really know him.

He then looked at himself. Even though only a year had passed, he seemed so much younger then. So much happier. So much more naïve. All his recent successes had spoiled him into thinking he was on his way to living happily ever after. How cruel a mistress reality turned out to truly be.

The silence was suddenly broken by barking. The cell quickly replaced the picture in its drawer and transferred to the couch. As he turned on the television, he settled in as if he had been watching Looney Tunes the entire time he was alone. He heard his partner approaching the room with his dog.

"Oh yes, we _did_ have fun on our little walkie, didn't we, Dander?" the cold pill crooned to his dog as they entered the room. His baby talk was swiftly answered with ecstatic yipping as he removed the leash from around Dander's neck.

"Drix, do ya really have to talk to the dog like that when I'm tryin' to watch TV?" the previously solitary cell said in his usual smart manner.

"Oh, I'm sure you've seen every single episode of that show by now, Ozzy. I don't think you're missing anything," Drix replied almost absentmindedly as he filled Dander's water bowl.

"Yeah, but you know I don't like that baby talk." The pill merely rolled his eyes, but quickly straightened up. He agreed to no baby talk only when they were on a case. They were definitely not on a case at the moment.

He stole a glance at Ozzy's personal drawer and noticed that it wasn't completely shut. He then remembered seeing the current day circled in bright red on the calendar. He quickly put two and two together: it was Ozzy's son's first birthday.

He looked at the white blood cell who was seemingly engaged in his cartoons. Ozzy might have thought he had Drix fooled, but the cold tablet was smarter than that. He moved into the kitchen to prepare dinner and retreated into his own thoughts.

"_Leah, Osmosis dearly misses you and Leuk. I can't do much to help the situation, but I do hope that you won't ever forget him, because he surely won't ever forget you two."_

* * *

><p>Oh God, that ending was so cheesy (actually, the whole thing had its fair share of cheese). XD But I couldn't think of anything else to write, really. Oh well.<p>

And Leuk (from "leukocyte", because all the characters have witty anatomical names) is my more-or-less OC. I haven't particularly fleshed him out or anything, so he's really just _there _ATM. He is, of course, Ozzy and Leah's kid. You can find a couple of pictures of him on my DA.

I've had this little idea in my head for awhile now, so I finally decided to write out this extremely short and crappy version. It only took a couple of hours (with rather large breaks) and I don't really think I was in the best writing mood. Whatever. If anyone happens to like this piece of crap, then I suppose I'll be happy. LOL


End file.
